She always loved Him
by gonewiththesea
Summary: Modern AU Story: She never forgot him, even though she thought she did. Even after all these years, seeing him again opens up the flood gates of old memories and feelings she still has for him... (I'm not good at summaries, sorry) (Title may change)


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm really nervous about this. This probably won't be that good but I got this idea after having read several LinkxZelda fanfics and I really wanted to try this out. Let's see how this goes...**

The first time she saw him was on the first day of first grade. She sat behind him and it seemed that he paid no attention to his surroundings but rather kept staring at his own desk. While the teacher spoke and all of the rest of the children participated in the class lessons, he remained silent. Not a peep came out from him. After the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, all the children were escorted to the front gate where they would wait for their parents to come take them home. As her mother tugged her along gently towards her car, Zelda Harkinian turned back to look at Link Ordon, and noticed that he was the only one waiting with the teacher. He still kept his eyes to the ground, looking rather sad. She eventually learned that he was newly adopted which meant his birth parents were probably dead.

She remembers the first time he spoke to her. That was in the third grade during recess, and it was only to tease her over her two pigtails. It bothered her so much that she shoved him with such force, he fell hard on the ground. He looked at her with an irritated expression and called her 'a big meanie'. That's how their tug-of-war of teasing and fighting started. He would insult and tease her and she would respond by name calling him or even going as far as sticking her tongue out at him. This continued up until the the end of elementary, and then it was off to middle school. She didn't see much of him then. They went to the same junior high but had different classes. The only times she saw him was during lunch time, where she would see him hanging out with his usual friend, Saria Kokiri, and a new one by the name of Pipit Landon. The three of them sat at their usual table, near a tree, and would spend the entire lunch period chatting and laughing until it was time for the next class. By seventh grade, a pretty red-head by the name of Malon Ashbey, joined their group but according to rumors, she had a huge crush on Link. Zelda had her for History and P.E. class, and she thought of the girl to be annoying. She talked _all_ the time and it drove her insane. But there was more to it than just finding her annoying. Every time she would see them together, sitting side by side during lunch, Zelda would feel a strange sensation on her stomach. It was until eighth grade, their final year of middle school, that Zelda realized she had a crush on Link Ordon. It would explain why she always stared at him, felt like her heart would burst when she heard him laugh, and got nervous when she was paired up with him for an assignment in Health class.

"So... do you want to answer the last five questions on the worksheet?"

She stared at him quietly, looking at his ocean blue eyes. He cleared his throat and it made her jump up slightly. She averted her eyes from his and stared down at her worksheet.

"Oh! Yes, of course."

 _How embarrassing..._

Just before graduation, a Spring dance was held for all the eighth graders to attend. She didn't plan on going since she was sure it would be a waste of her time but she ended getting asked to the dance ( _to her huge shock_ ), by the quiet boy who wore glasses much too large for his face, Shad Tellin. She couldn't bring herself to say no considering the fact that he was the only one to ask her, even though he was shorter than her. Either way, that Friday night, she arrived at the Spring Dance with Shad by her side. She was so nervous she could feel her whole body shaking and her hands getting sweaty. It was, after all, her first school dance. They both sat for a while and Shad was kind enough to get them refreshments. Eventually, the poor boy managed to overcome his uneasiness at asking her to dance one song with him. Though she didn't want to, she accepted his hand as he lead her towards the edge of the dance floor. Fortunately for her, it was a slow song and not one of those upbeat party jams. Shad put an arm above her waist and grabbed her other hand. His head only reached below her chin. She felt ridiculous. As they danced, she looked around the crowded gym until she caught sight of sandy blond hair which belonged to none other than Link. He was dancing with a petite blonde with short hair. Illia Flowers, who had also gone to elementary with them and also happened to be Link's next door neighbor. Zelda was sure he would ask Malon to accompany him but either way, she felt her stomach sink to the floor. She sighed, looking away from them. They looked good together.

Things did get a bit easier in high school. While she barely had friends before, she ended up becoming best friends with Malon. The two became inseparable and it was during their close friendship that Zelda learned that Link was always oblivious to Malon's feelings. She actually felt bad for her friend but she told her she was over him. It had only been a silly crush. Zelda wanted to believe that the same thing would with her crush and that she would forget all about Link Ordon but that turned out to be false. It actually got worse. The two shared some classes during their freshman and sophomore years. When she was lucky, he would exchange a few words with her however, it never went beyond that. She then received another low blow: he was interested in a beautiful girl with stunning ginger hair. Her name was Midna.

Midna Twili was considered one of the prettiest as well as one of the best academic students in Hyrule High. She was average height with long, silky orange hair and sweet amber eyes. All the guys wanted to date her while all the girls wanted to be friends with her. Zelda had the opportunity to work with her on an assignment for biology class. Even though she liked her and considered her friendly, Zelda envied her. Not just for her good looks, amazing school grades, and awesome social life. But because she knew she was the only girl Link had eyes for. She would watch from afar how Link would sit next to her during lunch. He always tried his best to impress her by making her laugh at his corny jokes. It always seemed to work. Despite all that, Midna didn't look like she was interested in being more than friends with him. This was later confirmed on their final year of school, when she started dating a jock named Zant. Link didn't take it very well and spent a lot of his time looking glum. He no longer sat with her and spent most of his time studying for his final exams, like everyone else should. Finally, the day of graduation came. Zelda enrolled to the prestigious Hyrule University to study literature. As for Link, he went off to Art school. For the next four years, Zelda Harkinian spent her time studying hard to get her degree and it was during this time that she forgot all about the blond blue-eyed boy who had been the only one to stir something deep inside heart.

She didn't think she would ever see him again.


End file.
